Under The Moonlight
by Heartgold
Summary: Will you be able to tell your true feelings? A RonanXElesis fanfic.


**A/N: Hello :) This is the revised version of my first fanfic. I decided to revise it because honestly it was so hard to read and it has too many distracting errors so I hope this one is much better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of the characters inserted in this fic.**

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel this way?" Elesis wondered. "Why is my heart beating so fast every time I see him?" Her mind was filled with questions.<p>

"Do I… have feelings for… him?" She thought to herself then she took a picture frame from the top of her table. It was a picture of the whole Grand chase and Ronan was beside her. She smiled at the picture.

Then someone knocked at her door, when she opened it, it was Arme. "Elesis, I came here to give you this invitation. Tonight there will be a ball to be held at the knight master's mansion and everyone is expected to come so I hope you will." Arme said with full of hope because she knew that Elesis didn't like this kind of events.

"Well… ok, thanks" Elesis was unsure of her decision and with that Arme left. Elesis was alone again in her room then she thought. "Should I come or what? _*sigh*_ It would be a shame if I don't. Hmm… Oh well, maybe I should" Her decision was final.

"But what should I wear?" Elesis went straight to her closet but she doesn't seem to have an appropriate dress to wear.

"Maybe I should ask Amy, she knows about fashion more than I do" Then she left her room to ask the dancer.

* * *

><p>"Let's go shopping then! And right after we're done shopping, we will head straight to the salon for a makeover!" Amy said with full of enthusiasm while Elesis was astonished by the dancer's response.<p>

Then they went to a mall to buy a gown for the ball. Amy bought a pink ball gown covered with sparkles while Elesis can't seem to find the right gown for her.

"Here, this red gown looks perfect on you" Amy suggested.

"Amy, don't you think that's a little bit too much for me to wear? I mean, I'm not used on wearing that kind of clothing" Elesis disapproved.

"C'mon, Elesis, you need to look gorgeous in the ball and this gown is perfect" Amy pleaded.

"Alright then" Elesis sighed. After they bought their gowns, they went straight to the salon.

Time passed quickly and the girls are already preparing for the ball while the boys are also busy as well.

"Hey Lass, is Elesis coming to the ball?" Ronan asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Arme was the one who gave her the invitation but I don't know if she is coming" Lass replied.

"I see" Was Ronan's response._ I hope you will, because I want to tell you something. _He said in his mind.

* * *

><p>It was already time for the ball, everyone gathered to the knight master's mansion and they already had their own dates except for Ronan if ever Elesis wouldn't come. Everyone was dressed elegantly. The girls are wearing beautiful ball gowns while the boys are wearing a tuxedo. The ball is almost starting, and then Amy has arrived. She looked lovely in her pink gown and then the chase went to her.<p>

"Hey, Amy, where's Elesis?" Lire asked. "Is she coming?" She added.

"Well, yeah, she told me that she will be here in a while." Amy answered.

The ball is already starting and still there is no sign of Elesis. Everyone gathered in the dance floor and started to waltz while Ronan was left alone in his table.

Suddenly, a streak of red entered the room. It was Elesis, she looked so gorgeous! She wore a beautiful sleeveless red gown covered with gemstones that sparkles as she walks and her hair was down and was curled up with her bangs neatly placed on the side. She wore some make up which made her look even more stunning. Everyone's attention directed towards her and they were all amazed with her look.

Some are whispering _she looks so beautiful_ and _she looked like a princess_

"Is that Elesis?" Arme said almost in disbelief.

Ronan stood up and Elesis saw him. He walked towards her as the crowd made way for them. He bowed in front of her then took her hand and kissed it.

"You look so wonderful" He said filled with admiration and happiness. Elesis blushed.

"Thank you" She said in a shy tone.

"Well then, Can I have this dance?" Ronan smiled at her.

"S-sure" She said as she blushed even more.

As they waltz together they stared at each other's eyes as if they were depicting the message within their hearts. They danced until they are the only one left. Everyone was staring at the couple until the music was finished. Ronan took a bow while Elesis curtsied. Everyone applauded.

* * *

><p>Then Ronan and Elesis went together in the garden. They held hands while walking under the starry night sky. There was a silence between them until Ronan chose to speak.<p>

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming" He said as he looked at her.

"I was thinking twice but I decided to go because it would be a shame if I don't" She looked back at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here" He smiled at her.

"Why?" She asked. Ronan was taken aback by her question.

"W-Well… It wouldn't be nice if the chase is not complete" He managed to answer.

Once again there was silence. They stopped in the middle of the garden and they looked up at the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" Elesis said while staring at the moon. Ronan looked at her. The moonlight reflected on her beautiful red eyes making her look lovelier as ever.

"But not as beautiful as you are" Ronan answered. Elesis blushed as she looked back at him.

"W-what's with you?" Elesis was flushed.

"It's true" Ronan said unable to hold his feelings. Elesis blushed even more.

"Hmm… Ronan" She said facing him. "Yes?" He answered. Both of them are facing each other.

"Hmm… nothing, never mind" Elesis can't say what she really feels.

"Come on, say it" He said.

"I…I always have this… weird feeling… about you" she said as she blushed. "I feel so happy whenever I'm with you… My heart starts to beat fast whenever I see you…I don't know what came over me… Why am I feeling like this?" She blushed even more as she said those words.

"Well, you and I are the same" Ronan responded. "Elesis, whenever I'm with you there is something inside me that I can't explain…I always think about you…You're the only one who can make me feel this way" Ronan managed to tell his feelings.

Both of them stared at each other and much to their surprise they uttered each other's name in unison and both of them were dumbfounded.

"Well… I" they spoke at the same time. "I think…"

"I'm in love with you" they said those words in perfect harmony. The both of them are stunned to what they have heard from each other. Finally they are able to tell their true feelings.

Slowly they brought their face closer until their lips are only an inch away from each other. They closed their eyes as they approach for their moment, then their lips had finally met. Ronan wrapped his arms tightly around Elesis while she placed her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately under the cherished their moment until they broke apart. They look at each other's eyes. Yearning for more, they kiss one more time.

"I love you" Ronan whispered.

"I love you too" Elesis replied.

And so, these two couples had finally confessed their love to each other on that one blissful night under the moonlight.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**~ Heartgold**


End file.
